Seymour Gaudo
Seymour Guado is a maester in the church of Yevon, who has influence over Spira but uses his power towards a sinister end. He is a skilled mage and summoner. Profile Personality Due to his cruel and lonely upbringing, Seymour has nihilistic views on life. Seymour believes, as many do, that Sin is eternal and sees death as a release from the sorrow of life. Though Seymour appears courteous and affable this is merely a front and when called upon he drops the pretenses and reveals his true nature as an arrogant and cruel man. Seymour does not hesitate killing anyone who stands in the way of his objectives, rationalizing that by murdering them, he has saved them from the pain of life. On the other side of the coin, Seymour genuinely cares for Yuna, and Seymour has given Baralai refuge without asking anything in return. Appearance Seymour is a tall Guado-human hybrid who has purple eyes, light blue hair with two long horn-like locks running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face. His ornate robes are unlike the other Maesters' of Yevon, being predominantly dark blue with red trimmings and a green sash. The robe above Seymour's waist is open, exposing his chest, and his sleeves fall to partially cover his hands. As he is half-Guado, Seymour's fingers are more pointed than a human's, but not as long as a Guado's. His ears are rounded and human-like unlike the elfish ears of the Guado. The veins on Seymour's face are pronounced, another trait passed from the Guado. Seymour wields a staff in battle, though he is more proficient with magic. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Stats tumblr_na4pprBi5L1qgzpr7o2_250.gif tumblr_na4pprBi5L1qgzpr7o4_250.gif tumblr_na4pprBi5L1qgzpr7o6_250.gif tumblr_na4pprBi5L1qgzpr7o8_250.gif tumblr_mdc3ssmKvq1r5a08so7_250.gif tumblr_mdc3ssmKvq1r5a08so9_250.gif tumblr_mdc3ssmKvq1r5a08so11_250.gif tumblr_nak480z2tU1ql6ewao1_250.gif Abilities Seymour is a proficient sorcerer, able to cast a variety of low level Black Magic and White Magic. Although Seymour has an aeon, Anima, that is among the most powerful aeons, it cannot be summoned during the time Seymour is playable. His Overdrive is called Requiem, and deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. Weapons Seymour uses a staff and small knives History Seymour is the son of Jyscal Guado, who became leader of the Guado, and a human woman. Though his existence was meant to foster friendship between the Guado and human races, it only made him the target of both races' hatred. Fearing strife from his people over what they saw as an impure abomination, Jyscal had the wife of his retainer, Tromell, take the infant Seymour and his mother out of Guadosalam in the dead of night and bring them to the island of Baaj to live in exile. As a child, Seymour was brought to Zanarkand where his mother intended to become a fayth so her son could use her aeon incarnation, Anima, to win the peoples' love by destroying Sin and bringing the Calm. Not caring for acceptance if it meant losing her, Seymour mourned for his mother and spent his remaining childhood in Baaj Temple where his isolation inspired his views on life and death. At eighteen years of age, during High Summoner Braska's Calm, Seymour's exile was revoked and he was summoned back to Guadosalam to be ordained as a priest of Macalania Temple. Seven years later, Seymour returned to Zanarkand to have Anima's fayth transported to Baaj Temple, which he revisited several times. Seymour planned to put all he believed into practice: he would become Sin and destroy the world "releasing" Spirans from the suffering of existence. Seymour made his first move only two weeks prior to Tidus's arrival in Spira by murdering his father to succeed him as the leader of the Guado and as a Maester of Yevon. Relationships Trivia * The Guado Mansion's foyer has portraits of a young Seymour, Jyscal, and two other Guado. The latter two are likely Jyscal's father and paternal grandfather. * Seymour was the first summoner ever appointed a Maester of Yevon in the church's long history. Etymology Seymour is an English name derived from a location from Northern France (meaning Saint Maur). The Latin ancestor of the word is maur, meaning "dark skinned", and originated from the use as a title by Norman Noblemen who conquered parts of Great Britain in 1066. His name in romaji is Shīmoa. As shī can be translated to "death", this is likely the reason Seymour's name was chosen. This is further reflected in the fact he is fought four times, with four — or shī—being symbolic of death in Japan. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sub Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:Gaudo Category:Human Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Holly's Characters